


Feels Like Home

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB ships is, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Poe comes back to his quarters, excited to see the person he cares most about waiting there for him.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love those two so much! There’s no real plot happening I simply wanted to write something sweet and fluffy after seeing The Last Jedi a few times.

“Slow down, buddy!” Poe laughed as he was struggling to keep up with the BB unit making its way towards the pilot’s quarters.

Well, for a while it was just him living there.

The loud happy beeps were echoing in the hallways, warning everyone that might have happened to be up at this hour of a small droid who would stop at nothing to get back to his master’s room. Including high ranked officers’ legs. Every now and then Poe was forced to mutter a few apologies followed by his charming smile.

When they took the turn into the right corridor, the droid beeped with excitement as if trying to tell Poe to hurry up.

“Shh, buddy,” the pilot pressed his fingers against his lips. “Finn is probably already asleep.”

The thought of his lover lying peacefully in his bed put an involuntary smile on his face. Despite everything that has been going on; the war, the unrelenting First Order and its new Supreme Leader gaining more and more power he was ever so grateful to have to privilege of being by Finn’s side in all of this. After the fight with Kylo Ren which had left his friend in a coma, Poe realised just how much he cared about him staying by his side until he finally woke up.

A curious beep brought him back to reality.

“I’m not smiling like an idiot,” he scoffed and the droid replied with another series of short beeps. “A happy idiot? Now that’s more like it.”

He made a beeline to his quarters and tried to open the door as quietly as possible only to find out that his effort wasn’t particularly necessary. Finn was sitting on the chair with a datapad in his hand and some blueprints scattered on the floor. His eyes shot up when he heard his favourite Resistance pilot approaching.

“Hey,” he spoke as Poe leaned in for a short kiss before pulling away to have a chance to examine the eyebags Finn was sporting.

“What are you doing?” Dameron pointed at the device.

“General Organa asked me to provide some more information on the base and I wanted to do it as soon as possible,” he explained.

Poe straightened his back and one brief look was enough to see how concerned he was. Finn hasn’t been sleeping well these past few days, worrying about everyone on the damn base but himself. The pilot knew the importance of Resistance’s well being but at the same time couldn’t stand seeing his beloved so drained and at the edge of pure exhaustion.

“Screw this,” he took the datapad from Finn’s hands and put it away, his lover didn’t even put up a fight. “We’re going to bed.”

He outstretched his arms with a welcoming smile and despite Finn’s best intention fighting against his boyfriend’s charm was a lost cause. He took his hand and stood up, allowing the pilot to lead him to the bedroom area consisting of a rather small bed and one nightstand.

“Don’t you think I’ve had quite enough sleep this month?” Finn chuckled.

Poe sat him on the edge of the bed and looked at him with this spark in his eyes. His fingers interlocked and Dameron could feel the familiar touch of his mother’s ring resting safely on Finn’s finger.

“I wasn’t necessarily talking about sleeping,” he purred. Finn rewarded him with a laugh and hips lips crashed into each other. They were so focused on each other that BB-8’s proud and happy beeps didn’t even catch their attention as the droid rolled out of the room, allowing them this precious alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
